Intertwined Lives
by OhNoItsAlly
Summary: Kimiko and Airi are two exorcists that aren't afraid to cause trouble. You can only imagine what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1]

* * *

><p>The harsh scribbles of a dull pencil lightly echoed throughout the cozy café, as a petite black-haired female sighed eyeing her hard-working red-haired friend.<p>

"What's wrong with you? It's our day off! You should have fun~!"

Kimiko looked up and narrowed her eyes at Airi.

"Shut up~! I'm not even working. I'm writing a letter~"

Airi smiled at her feisty friend and took a seat across from her. Airi gazed out the window while munching on a delicious cookie. Today was sort of a bore for her.

Suddenly, Airi jumped up nearly spilling her drink on Kimiko's letter.

"Look! Kimi-chan, it's Lenalee! She's shopping with Russel!"

Kimiko merely ignored Airi's statement; she was never fond of Lenalee, unlike Airi.

Airi frowned at Kimiko's behavior, but sat down again, only to jump up again when she saw a queer sight.

"Kimi-chan! The guys are stalking Lenalee~! Let's stalk them both!"

Unfortunately this time Airi's excitement could not be contained, and poor Kimiko got dragged along for the ride.

Airi tried to suppress her giggles as Allen fought with the strange, but oddly cute, octopus that was practically glued to his head. Kimiko rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempts, but joined in Airi's chime-like giggling.

"Komui, sure thought this out~" Kimiko said cheerfully.

"Yup! Poor Allen." Airi agreed, her voice laced with sadness and disappointment. She had always been the most sympathetic out of the two.

Kimiko's raspy laughter and boyish snorts brought Airi's attention back to the group. She gasped loudly as Lavi was hit with a dart and collapsed.

"Oh my god! What an idiot~!" Airi managed to say between her laughter. So much for being the sympathetic one.

Kimiko agreed and looked at Airi mischievously as the group walked away, leaving a vulnerable and unconscious Lavi on the ground.

Airi sighed when she noticed the devious look Kimiko was giving her.

"I guess we just can't leave him there."

Kimiko smirked and laughed darkly.

"Wouldn't dream of it~"

With a struggle, Airi and Kimiko Lavi behind a bush and concealed him from everyone's view. They giggled quietly as Reever returned for Lavi. After a couple of minutes of vain searching, a confused Reever finally headed back to Komui.

"We should take him back! They're going to get suspicious!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, when –

BOOM!

Airi and Kimiko jumped up with surprised shrieks.

"W-What w-was that?"

"I don't know…Let's go find out, Kimi-chan~!"

Airi swiftly imprisoned Kimiko's arm with hers, and dragged her towards the scene of crime, with Lavi in tow.

"Just leave him, Airi-chan! We'll go faster and then come back and get him!"

Airi rolled her eyes at her impatient friend, but let go of Lavi's hand, letting him fall like a rag doll.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the scene and were astonished to find Komurin 4…with Lenalee standing on top him while abusing her brother.

"Russel was helping me pick out a present for you!"

"Why didn't you say that then~"

Lenalee growled in anger and hit him on the head.

Upon seeing that, Airi and Kimiko to giggle quietly, but it quickly turned into a loud and obnoxious laughing session.

Unfortunately for them, Allen heard feminine laughter and investigated it. He automatically stopped struggling with the octopus as he saw a laughing Airi grabbing her stomach, nearly to the floor, and a crazily laughing Kimiko, which was now rolling on the floor.

Allen's silence quickly attracted the attention of the others, and they were all quickly observing the peculiar scene.

"Airi? Kimiko?"

Their laughter stopped immediately as they heard Komui's voice. Airi and Kimiko looked at each other and smiled nervously when they saw everyone looking at them.

"Uh…got to go! Bye~!"

They were gone in a flash, leaving Komui and the others to wonder what they had been up to.

* * *

><p><strong>[Disclaimer: I don't own D.G.M, it's characters, plot line, etc.]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

* * *

><p>"You would think that Komui would know better by now~"<p>

"Kimi-chan! Shh, he'll hear and we'll be pulled of this mission!"

"…He's at headquarters and we're in Barcelona."

"…Shut up."

Kimiko began to giggle at Airi's senseless worrying as Airi shot her a dirty look. Kimiko sighed and gingerly hugged Airi; she was never much of a touchy person. In fact, if anyone touched her without her permission, Kimiko would surely skin them alive.

"Stop your sulking and let's go Airi-chan. I'm ready to kick some akuma butt, and then go and assist Kanda, Marie, and Daisya help find my _'father'_~"

Airi chuckled at Kimiko's childish excitement, but quickly relished in it.

It was rare to see Kimiko act like a child and less like a 'responsible adult', as Kimiko liked to put it.

The harsh sunlight blinded Airi momentarily as she stepped outside of the hotel they were currently staying in.

'_The akuma better appreciate this~'_

"Ne, Airi-chan, do y-"

A blood-curdling scream drowned out Kimiko's question as both girls raced to the source, already knowing what lay ahead.

"You think they'd know by now that we aren't easy to defeat, right?"

Kimiko laughed at Airi's rhetorical question and killed more akuma with her strange weapon.

Kimiko's weapon was very strange indeed. It was a parasitic type; a dragon tattoo that wrapped around her whole torso; the tip of the tail on her right shoulder and the head near her belly button. When in use it was a giant, spiky metal ball that had a long, thin chain attached to it; a sharp hook/knife at the end of the chain.

"Airi-chan, you take care of the rest. I'm going to try to help the finders that were injured, okay?"

Airi nodded her head and skillfully avoided an akuma bullet, her trusty weapon by her side.

Airi's weapon was strange and a parasitic type, too.

It was a tattoo of a scarlet chrysanthemums held by a skeleton. As it activates, it turns into darts. Each dart had a different color, almost never the same, holding different powers as well. Once the dart made contact with their target, the effect of that dart will begin. Its cute ticking timer on the top was no accessory; it showed how much time was left for the target.

"Well then, I guess it's time for some...fun~"

Airi's personality changed into a more sadistic type rather than her usual upbeat self.

"Alright then. I'll be back soon."

Kimiko yelled, though Airi barely heard it for the fun and excitement she was having.

"Honestly, it's like that girl releases all her pent up emotions on fi-"

A familiar scream abruptly cut Kimiko's mumbling off, making an unsettling feeling fill her stomach.

Kimiko froze for a minute before she ran towards the scream, momentarily forgetting about the finders and praying that the scream did not belong to who it seemed it belonged to.

Unfortunately for her, what she was about to see would not be pleasant.

Saying the sight was unpleasant would be the understatement of the year.

The sight was disturbing, grueling, depressing, and most of all insulting, Daisya Berry, was hung up-side down. His soul no longer part of this world.

Kimiko slowly slid towards the ground; the sight was too unbearable. She and Daisya had been good friends. After all, they were under the same general and unit.

"Daisya…"

Kimiko refused to break down. If Daisya was here that meant Marie and Kanda would be here in seconds. Surely, they heard the scream too.

"Kanda-san, the scream came…"

Marie let his sentence fade away into silence. Seeing a fellow exorcist dead and a friend of said exorcist kneeling in front of him was sure to shock people.

Kanda seemed indifferent of the situation, but everyone knew he was hiding his true emotions.

"Kimiko-san…"

Kimiko looked up to find Marie and Kanda staring at her.

"He's dead…Daisya is dead."

A few tears ran down her tanned cheeks, but Kimiko quickly wiped them away.

"I'm going to call Komui and let him know about the tragedy that has struck us."

* * *

><p><strong>[Disclaimer: Refer to the bottom of Ch. 1]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

* * *

><p>"I see. Thank you for letting me know about it. I'll send instructions on what to do later; right now it's important that you send Daisya's body back to head quarters."<p>

"I already took care of it. We'll be waiting for your instructions."

Without her accustomed good bye, Kimiko hung up the phone she was using. A blank, emotionless expression set on her tear-stained face.

"I'll go inform Airi-chan."

Marie and Kanda nodded their heads, ready to leave the café they were occupying, but Kimiko's voice stopped them.

"Komui said to wait here. He'll be sending us instructions on what to do later."

Marie and Kanda acknowledged her sentence and watched her leave the café.

"Do you think Kimiko-san will be okay?"

Kanda didn't answer but simply continued staring at the phone, hoping it would ring any minute now.

/~/

"Kimi-chan~ you won't believe it! I killed all the ugly akuma~!"

Airi shouted happily; her clothes were burnt and torn in some place, but she looked uninjured as far as Kimiko could see.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup! Hey, why were you crying?"

"Daisya's dead."

Airi blinked and laughed at Kimiko's serious expression.

"Kimi-chan! It's not nice to joke around with things like that!"

"Daisya's dead."

Airi stopped laughing and took in Kimiko's expression and words.

"Oh…"

Tears had barely begun forming when Kimiko attacked Airi in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Both girls had been close to Daisya in their own ways; to lose him was like losing part of them.

"Let's go back to the café and wait with Marie and Kanda."

"Wait? For what?"

Airi questioned, wiping her tears away.

"Instructions from Komui. He might change things up."

"Oh okay."

Silence enveloped the two as they walked towards the café in complete sadness. With their usual chatter gone, it seemed out of place and weird.

"Kimiko-san, Airi-san, Komui has already called and gave us instructions on what to do."

Kimiko and Airi gave their full attention to Marie, who was quite calm despite the previous event.

"Airi-san, you are to join the Cross Marian group. They are somewhere in Asia; Komui is saying Japan, but we're not sure. A finder will be meeting you half-way."

Airi nodded at the news, happy to have something to distract her.

"Kimiko-san, you will be joining our group, since you are in General Tiedoll's unit."

Kimiko also nodded, satisfied with her piece of instructions.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, Kimi-chan."

"Goodbye? I expect to see you later, alive and kicking, Airi-chan."

Airi smiled at Kimiko's words and hugged her.

"See you later~. Have fun and be careful!"

"See you later~. How can I have fun if I'm being careful?"

Airi rolled her eyes at Kimiko's words and hugged her one more time before heading towards the café's door.

She waved and nodded Marie and Kanda before exiting and making her way to somewhere in Asia.

"Kimiko-san, we should get going too."

"Hmm? Aren't we staying in Barcelona a little longer?"

A horrendous screech came as an answer.

"Let's go."

Kanda ordered, already out the door and a hand on his sword.

Not wanting to be last, Kimiko hurried after him; Marie right on her heels.

/~/

A bright, golden light blinded the trio as they arrived where all the akuma had gathered.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

"Isn't that the-"

"General Tiedoll! We found him! It wasn't as hard as I'd thought it'd be~."

Kimiko smiled in glee, delighted to have found her general/ 'adoptive father'.

Sadly, General Tiedoll had not seen or heard them, so he walked away whistling merrily.

"He didn't see us."

Marie stated.

"Let's go."

Kanda ordered, not pleased that he had finally found the general and the general had left.

Grumbling, Kimiko followed Kanda and Marie, who were walking the way General Tiedoll had gone.

Night came and went, but still no sign of the general.

"He's obviously not here anymore! We should be searching somewhere else!"

"Our sources tell us that General Tiedoll is still here."

Marie replied to Kimiko's small outburst calmly.

"Sources? If we have sources and they say that he's still here, shouldn't they say where?"

"They don't know where he's at."

"THEN HOW THE _HELL_ DO THEY KNOW THAT GENERAL TIEDOLL IS _STILL_ HERE!"

"They don't."

Kimiko opened her mouth to shout at the tranquil Marie, but Kanda's glare stopped her from yelling at him.

"Tch. Whatever."

She replied, clearly upset and defeated.

"We could ask them if they've seen the-"

"General."

Marie stopped talking as they spotted their general drawing and smiling.

"Ah, long time no see, Marie, Kanda…Kimiko?"

"Hello~"

General Tiedoll's waterworks had already begun as he pulled Kimiko into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah, too tight, father~"

Despite her choked complaint, General Tiedoll refused to let go or loosen his grip.

Finally, Marie and Kanda freed Kimiko from their general's tight hold.

"Thank you!"

Both nodded and looked at their general, who simply kept on walking.

The trio looked at each other before following him; a single thought all in their heads.

'_We have to tell him that Daisya is no longer with us.'_

* * *

><p><strong>[Disclaimer: Refer to the bottom of Ch. 1]<strong>

**P.S: I forgot mention in the other chapters that this story is co-written~ The other writer is ToyRobot. :D Except for this chapter~ I wrote this on my own OTL. **

**Review, if you'd like~!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4]

* * *

><p>"I see. Daisya is dead, is he? That's so sad. "<p>

General Tiedoll commented, tears spilling down his cheeks like the Niagara Falls.

It was very heartbreaking to see her 'adoptive father' break down.

"I'm really sorry, General Tiedoll."

He blubbered something incoherent and Kimiko felt bad that she couldn't do anything.

"I-"

She let her sentence mesh with his sobs; she couldn't comfort her general. Kimiko just wasn't that type of the person.

"He used to break my glasses with his Charity Bell, but he had a good heart. He was a good boy."

"His body will reach headquarters, today."

Marie said, still mourning over Daisya.

"His Charity Bell was taken as well. General Tiedoll, you must accompany us to Headquarters."

Kanda said, expressionless as ever.

"We shouldn't let him die in vain, General."

Kimiko murmured softly.

"Daisya's home was in Brodum, right?"

"Yeah, it's such a beautiful seaside town. It holds a lot of good memories."

Kimiko answered her general's question; a small smile present on her face.

"General! The akuma are coming for you and your innocence."

Kanda half-yelled, clearly furious with the way his general was acting.

"It's just what I remember, so it may be a little off."

General Tiedoll whispered as he held up a drawing of a seaside town, ignoring Kanda completely.

"What do you plan to do with that, General?"

Marie inquired, curious about the general's motives.

"Daisya, I apologize that it's just a drawing, but I want you to see your home one last time. Rest in peace, my friend."

General Tiedoll mumbled, setting his drawing ablaze.

Kanda and Marie watched the scene with wide eyes in complete surprise; Kimiko just watched the general's actions with an expression of awe and enchantment.

"I cannot return. We're at war, you see. I must do my duty as a general. Also, I must find new exorcists. If God has not forsaken us, he will send one of his servants to us."

"We shall accompany you, General Tiedoll."

Kimiko, Kanda, and Marie proclaimed together.

General Tiedoll could only give them a watery smile in return.

/~/

Lenalee and Allen looked at the scene in front of them in pure shock.

White coffins were scattered everywhere on the dock.

Finders were also all over the place; regret and grief clear on their faces.

"No…"

Allen whispered as Lenalee gasped, covering her mouth in surprise at the number of coffins.

"Oh, Allen, Lenalee-san."

"E-excuse me, where's Devon-san?"

Allen asked the finder who approached them.

The finder could only look behind him; his eyes lingering on a coffin.

"No…it can't be."

Lenalee murmured, refusing to accept the finder's unspoken statement.

/~/

"…"

"Okay! So according to this map, we should be in the outskirts of Spain~! Near Allen or Lenalee~"

Airi exclaimed happily, holding a map backwards; though, it went unnoticed by her.

"Airi-san, we're in France right now…"

"…What?"

"We left Spain a long time ago."

"Why didn't you tell me, Finder-chan! And tell me your name, too~."

The unnamed finder sighed at Airi's antics and shook her head.

"Airi-san, I'll tell you my name later. Uniting with Allen and Lenalee is more important!"

"That's true."

Airi sighed dejectedly.

"According to my map, if we board this train, we should arrive in Madrid, Spain."

"From there we can localize Allen and Lenalee and move towards them!"

The finder smiled at Airi and nodded.

"Yes, that's our plan."

"Okay~ let's go! We have no time to waste!"

Airi shouted joyously, only to receive a couple of weird looks from the people.

/~/

"Hey you two."

Allen and Lenalee looked up in surprise; the voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be placed properly with all the grief they had suffered.

"General Tiedoll!"

Lenalee hollered.

"It'll be sunrise soon. Looks like there was quite a battle over this city."

The general commented sorrowfully.

"Yes, but we didn't make it in time."

Lenalee stated, regret and disappointment lacing her voice.

"…I don't mean to interrupt, but isn't Airi-chan supposed to be with you guys?"

Kimiko asked Allen and Lenalee.

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other in surprise, but it was quickly changed to distress.

Kimiko, seeing this, panicked.

"Where is she?"

"Now, Kimi-chan, calm down. Airi-chan is a stro-"

"But she was just supposed to localize them! She was in this city! The same city where they are right now!"

Kimiko cried out, pointing accusingly at Allen and Lenalee; tears streaked her face as horrible thoughts plagued her mind.

'_I don't want to find out that I lost another friend.'_

They all processed what Kimiko said and simultaneously looked at each other.

It was a bit weird that she wasn't with them, especially if they were this close.

"We didn't make it in time, but we we're very near."

Lenalee uttered, not knowing that her sentence just made Kimiko assume more horrible things.

"I-"

"Shouldn't worry about me~"

Kimiko froze in complete shock upon hearing that voice.

She spun around and came face to face with Airi-chan and a finder.

"Airi-chan!"

Kimiko shouted, throwing herself in her friend's outstretched arms.

"Erm, sorry for making you worry, Kimi-chan. We, er, sort of got lost."

The finder next to Airi snorted at the statement. Kimiko, who was very overprotective, took this as an offense and was ready to attack the girl.

"Kimi-chan! She didn't mean anything by that! We, um, ended up in France."

Airi whispered, a sheepish smile adorning her face as well as a blush on her cheeks.

Kimiko laughed at Airi's horrible direction sense and pushed her towards Allen and Lenalee.

"I believe you were supposed to be going with them~"

"Ah yeah! Come on, Finder-chan~"

Airi screamed, pulling the finder towards Allen and Lenalee, who were sitting next to General Tiedoll.

Airi and the finder were only a foot away when a green, glowing object shot out of the General's bag. It went straight for Airi and the finder.

"My innocence!"

The general shouted, alarmed in every way and form.

But it was too late.

The finder caught the innocence, only to have it synchronize with her.

* * *

><p><strong>[Disclaimer: Please refer to the bottom of Ch. 1]<strong>

**P.S: This story is co-written by ToyRobot and me~ Rate, review, etc. C: /This chapter, though, was written by me~/ The next one will surely be written by the both of us! /I hope./  
><strong>

**P.S #2: Okay, so this _is_ a love story. I'm just reassuring you, because I know that any type of romance hasn't been seen yet, but we have to introduce everything first~. **

**P.S #3: Before I forget, I'm sorry for leaving this with a cliffhanger. [Is it a cliffhanger?]**

**P.S #4: I shouldn't leave so many P.S's D: This will /hopefully/ be the longest author's note. **


End file.
